danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Moemi
General Information ☯Personality Moemi is a bit shy and socially awkward, having spent the majority of her life serving Meimei in her home and rarely leaving for any reason. While she is much better with people than Meimei is, she is prone to embarrassment and often gets flustered around strangers, especially men, of whom she's only seen a handful in her entire life. Add a generous helping of clumsiness, and it isn't hard to see why she's a prime target for tricks and teasing from people like Mai, Miki, and Maki. With that said, though, she is a very dedicated worker who takes any duties given to her seriously - sometimes too seriously, in fact, as she rarely gives any thought to herself or her own well-being. She derives her happiness from the happiness of others, especially her master and her fellow shikigami, so, as long as she can keep them happy, she doesn't care much about herself. ☯Appearance Moemi appears as a young woman with catlike orange eyes, long black hair that she usually keeps tied up in a ponytail, and the ears and tail of a black cat. She is fairly well endowed, but otherwise is a bit on the small side. Her most common outfit is a simple black kimono tied with a red obi, but she is also fond of cosplay, and can often be seen wearing costumes that she made herself. Generally these costumes are either of people she found pictures of in Meimei's books or what she imagines some characters would look like, but she also occasionally dresses up as some of the more recognizable residents of Gensokyo. While she could get Meimei to make clothes for her instantly, she prefers to make all of her clothes by hand, as she enjoys sewing and it helps her relax. She can also transform at will into the shape of a black cat, which shares her orange eyes. ☯Theme Songs * Mega Man Zero III - Crash III (Battle) Backstory Moemi was originally a shikigami Meimei bound to one of her dozens of pet cats for the purpose of helping manage the rest. Eventually, Moemi awakened as a bakeneko, and although she displayed very little in the way of magical power, her new nature allowed her to expand her role to managing the rest of the household. Over time, as she lived and worked in Meimei's home, she developed a love of reading much like her master, and as she read she took an interest in clothing, particularly the costumes worn by characters in books. Eventually this led her to try designing her own clothing, which she taught herself to make, as she didn't want to bother her master. When Meimei found out about her hobby, she approved and encouraged her, and she even worked with her on some outfits, including the signature outfits now worn by most of her fellow shikigami. Moemi continues to serve Meimei to this day, doing her best to keep her home clean and orderly, often despite the efforts of the other shikigami. Story ☯'Heat Wave' () Abilities ☯'Ability to See in the Dark' She has the ability to see perfectly no matter how dark it is. Her eyes glow faintly at all times, but this glow does not seem to have anything to do with her ability, as even if all the light from her eyes is absorbed and none is reflected back, she can still see. She can even see in the complete absence of infrared, ultraviolet, or any other wavelength of light. ☯'Magical Skill' Besides this, she also has some knowledge of basic magic, but mostly uses it for utilitarian purposes such as summoning water to help her clean. Danmaku Her regular danmaku come in the shape of black cat pawprints. She has no special patterns of danmaku, typically firing haphazardly in all directions and hoping she hits her opponent. Spell Cards Category:Characters Category:Females